The Strange, the Odd and the Weird
by Jet556
Summary: Starting on a day filled with fence building, a Red Taz hunt and now the fire alarm going off a startling discovery is made: a photograph of Wendell Barrage, Veronica Victoria and the late Cassius Hagen together as friends! With the mystery of the appearance of a witch doctor who should be a glorified brain in a jar, Lee Ping and Tina Kwee's friend Basil Hagen has his own mystery.
1. Familiar Kids

**Welcome everyone. A new fan fic continuing on with the third season with the title being inspired by "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly." The concept of Barrage and Victoria being what they were as teens comes from a piece of fan art you can find on Tumblr and possibly Deviantart. Enjoy and review.**

**Familiar Kids**

What a day! First, a fence, then a Red Taz hunt, now the fire alarm had gone off! A. Nigma High was quite the school to go to… But everyone knew that!

Sitting by the wall with Tina Kwee, Basil Hagen flipped through the journal of his late father, the author Cassius Hagen.

"So let me get this straight! Legendre has shown up again looking as he did when I first saw him even though the last time you saw him he was a glorified brain in a jar?" asked Tina. Still flipping through Cassius' journal, Basil nodded. The journal was a real page turner! "And when Cherie went to track him she found his thumb lying on the ground? It just fell of?"

"That's how Cherie tells it and she is more trustworthy than my previous girlfriends… Both of them." Basil's eyes stopped at a picture in his dad's journal. It was dated 1981, his dad would have been eighteen then. He was there sure enough rocking a hair cut that made him look like Harrison Ford in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark.' On his left was a boy of about fifteen in a marching band uniform. The boy's right eye was a black eye. On Cassius' right was a girl who was also of fifteen, kind of nerdy looking and with incredible red hair. There was something familiar looking about those two. Basil then saw some writing beneath the picture written in Irish. "Uh, Tina, tell me something."

"What?"

Basil handed Tina his dad's journal. "I'm not the only one who thinks those two standing next to my dad look familiar am I?"

Tina's eyes widened. "The girl looks familiar! That's Victoria! Your dad knew Victoria? What was the reason for this picture? Who is that band guy?"

"Well, despite being far too slim the resemblance is still there. I'd say its Barrage!"

Tina looked at the picture again. It was Barrage! "Okay… How did your dad know the psycho cyborg and the would-be world conqueror?"

Basil shrugged. "I don't know! It is obviously them and the what that says in Irish is that they were more tolerable than Ace Von Chilstein!"

All of this was passing strangely.


	2. Questioning Barrage

**Welcome back everyone. Lee, Tina and Barrage will be the Canon characters Basil has the most interaction with. Enjoy and review.**

**Questioning Barrage**

Basil walked to Barrage's office with Tina. Basil wanted to question Barrage and Tina wanted to make sure someone he trusted was there to back him up. There were only six people at A. Nigma that Basil trusted: Lee, Tina, Cam, Holger, Biffy, Cherie… Basil trusted them all! Basil only half trusted Barrage and when questioning someone he only half-trusted, he needed someone that he fully trusted.

"You know I think I liked Blompkins better than Barrage is now." Commented Basil.

This only caused Tina to look at Basil most incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"No, no. I am. Better Blompkins than a computer with a virus in it."

Tina's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Better Blompkins than a computer with a virus in it. You must see it. There is something different about Barrage. I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something different about him. Sometimes I'll say something and then he just ends up with this blank look on his face."

Then they were at the door of Barrage's office.

"Well, go on in."

"No, no, Tina, ladies first!"

Rolling her eyes, Tina opened the door and walked on in. Basil followed soon after. With Barrage looking at them, Basil's knees started to shake. This did not go unnoticed by Tina or Barrage. How often did Basil show any fear of Barrage?

"What does Quasimodo and Asaji Washizu want?" Barrage asked.

"Hey, wait a minute there is no French blood in me!" objected Basil.

"And my ancestry is Chinese-Indonesian not Japanese." Added Tina.

Barrage gave a glare. If there were a tax on glaring, Barrage would have been a beggar. "What do you two want?" Basil held out his father's journal and turned to the page that had the picture of Barrage, Victoria and Cassius together. Handing it to Barrage, Basil gave a nervous smile. Barrage took a look and then handed it back to Basil. "Your dear old daddy and me were put with VP Victoria by Trans Fishers! I don't know why, go ask him!"

Basil gave a nod. "I see… And can you tell me anything el-"

"Out!"

And with that both Basil and Tina left the office.


	3. Trans Fishers

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Trans Fishers**

Sitting with Cherie in the cafeteria, Basil looked at his dad's journal. Barrage only gave the name Trans Fishers, said he partnered them together. Flipping through the pages, Basil scanned them to see if the name Trans Fishers was anywhere in them.

Finally, he did find it! In the very last entry which lasted some thirty-five pages!

_Fishers must be going on seventy-six by now. That means he is retired… I'll never live to see retirement… He's lucky. He wasn't so bad and I thank him for partnering me with Wendell and Veronica when we were working on that play. He's a good man. Undeniably odd but still a good man._

Basil read it to Cherie.

"What does he mean by undeniably odd? Is there any specifics or anything like that?" she asked.

"No, just that." Basil sighed. He really wished that Tina didn't have class or that Lee wasn't busy with something else. "And there is no picture in this thing so we have no idea what he even looks like." Basil looked around. "And on a side note, the name makes me think of Terence Fisher, the director of 'The Curse of Frankenstein.'"

"I haven't heard of that, is it any good?" asked Cherie.

"Not as good as the Kenneth Branagh film but it is fantastic." Basil nodded. "Frankenstein is played by Peter Cushing."

Cherie blinked. "Actually, I think I might have seen it. Who else stars?"

"Christopher Lee as the Monster."

"The guy from 'Lord of the Rings?'"

"Yeah!"

"Actually, I have seen that!" Cherie smiled. "It is good!"

"Yeah, it's weird how much Trans Fishers sounds like Terence Fisher." Basil tapped his finger on the page of his father's journal. "And you know what? Terence Fisher died in 1980 at the age of seventy-six, my dad said that Trans Fishers is seventy-six this year.

Cherie's eyes widened. "How is that for coincidence?" Was there such a thing as coincidence around here?


	4. Shelley Street

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Shelley Street**

Basil and Cherie went straight to the library. It was just a hunch but if anyone were to know where Trans Fishers lived, Mrs. Alice the librarian did! Thankfully, there was no Brad or Greta there this time. Greta was tutoring Holger and Steve. Brad was who knew where!

Walking up to the librarian's desk, Basil cleared his throat. Mrs. Alice looked up from the book she was reading. She was reading "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know where Trans Fishers lives do you?"

"On Shelley Street! 1818 Shelley Street!"

Basil turned his head sideways and raised his one solitary eyebrow, the other having been lost. "Shelley Street?"

"Shelley Street!"

Basil nodded. "Thanks." He then walked out of the library with Cherie. "Shelley Street? As if in Mary Shelley the author of 'Frankenstein?' Terence Fisher directed 'The Curse of Frankenstein' and Trans Fishers is living on Shelley Street?" Basil clutched Cherie's arms. "What's next? Someone with a name like Bram Stoker?"

"Basil, I'm really hoping you are asking a rhetorical question." Cherie's hope was anybody's who would be in that situation.

"Of course I am, Cherie." Basil ran his hands through his hair. "I'm fine, I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm cool I'm fine."

Cherie gave Basil a kiss. "You want to go back to your house early and go to Shelley Street tomorrow?"

Basil shook his head. "You can if you want to but I'd like to get this mystery finished as quickly as possible." He then gave Cherie a kiss, who just hugged him.

"You expect me to leave you to solve this by yourself?" Cherie's question was rhetorical. Basil and Cherie could ask rhetorical questions. They were truly meant for each other. "I love you and will stand by you as I should and as you should stand by me."

Basil chuckled. Cherie was really something wonderful.


	5. Dead

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review**

**Dead**

Basil and Cherie both stood before the house of Trans Fishers. They were both rather shocked by what Mrs. Fishers had told them. Basil was particularly more shocked.

"Yesterday?" Basil asked. "He died yesterday?"

"It was very sudden." Replied Mrs. Fishers. "I wasn't surprised though, he said everyday for that last three years this will be the day that I die. I just got tired of hearing him saying it and am happy that he is dead so I don't have to hear him say it anymore!" Basil and Cherie were both speechless. "He used to go on and on about Cassius Hagen, Wendell Barrage and Veronica Victoria! About how Vram Banana suggested he partnered them together when working on the play 'The Undead.'" Basil's eyes widened. Vram Banana? Who was Vram Banana? "Anyway, do you want to know when the funeral is?"

Basil shook his head. "No thanks and my condolences." And with that, Mrs. Fishers shut the door.

Walking down the street, Basil gripped Cherie's hand.

"A dead end, huh?"

"Not really, Cherie." Basil looked up to the sky. "We have someone else to look for now."

"You mean that Vram Banana guy?" asked Cherie. "Do we have to look for him now? I don't want to go all over Toronto today."

Basil gave a chuckle. "The thought of doing that isn't appealing to me either." He looked at Cherie with her alabaster skin and golden hair. She was beautiful and he'd just as likely go for a phantom that looked like her only to find the phantom didn't have the heart and soul he had fallen in love with. In many ways he was like Menelaus who had found a phantom Helen made by Hermes, whom the Egyptians called Thoth, only to once again find his love for her when he found the real Helen in Egypt. She had drunk of his lips deeply and he of hers. They had touched. They knew each other well. No matter how beautiful the phantom, no matter how lustful the Theseus, no matter how handsome the Paris, no matter how mean spirited the Deiphobus no matter how unscrupulous the Ramesses III they would always be together. All loves had this challenge because of a third party getting in the way.

Lee and Tina would face this challenge twice.


	6. Reviewing the Day

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Reviewing the Day**

Basil sat in his room looking at the list he had made of this that had happened today.

A fence was being built around the school. What was Barrage up to? Some sort of internment camp thing?

And then there was Barrage putting a bounty up for the Red Taz. Basil didn't know what that was about. Maybe Barrage had some sort of attraction to the Tazelwurm… Well, that was a disturbing thought.

Then the fire alarm went off. It was nice. Basil got to talk to Tina. Wished he could have talked to Lee too, Cam, Holger,, Biffy all his friends but some of them were busy or just missing. Of course, in the case of the missing friends it had more to do with them obviously being off doing something.

And then there was this Trans Fishers business. Fishers had died yesterday and now Basil had put on the trail of one Vram Banana.

Was there a connection to everything? Maybe and maybe not! Some things were connected but not all things. Basil very much doubted the fence, Red Taz Hunt and Lee and Biffy having been nowhere to be found were not connected in any way.

But Trans Fishers and Vram Banana… Basil could think about them later.

Walking into the computer room, Basil turned on the seldom-turned on computer. And then he turned it off again. He just couldn't call someone via computer it felt so odd to him. It didn't feel natural to him. Sure he'd be talking to them face-to-face but they wouldn't have really been there.

The phone started to ring. Walking into his mom's room, Basil grabbed the phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Basil."

"Mom?" Basil leaned on the nightstand. "What's up?"

"I'm being transferred to one of the Toronto theaters so you'll be seeing me everyday. I'll be home again for the first time in a long while. We're going to be a family again. I'll see you in three days."

"Okay, so you then."


	7. The Next Morning

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Next Morning**

Basil sat in his dinning room. As he ate breakfast, he looked at a notebook he written things down in.

The first thing on his to do list was to go to school. The second was to go find Vram Banana.

What kind of a name was Vram Banana any way? Basil wasn't anyone to judge but the name was just odd.

Was there a connection between Vram Banana and what Lee was going through? Maybe but given Basil's experience since coming to Toronto he had not found anything that he ended up getting involved with ever connecting to what was going on with Lee's stuff.

Finishing his breakfast, Basil took the bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

As he filled the bowl with water, a sound came to Basil's ears… He knew that sound… It was the sound worse than hearing a garbage truck go by at night just when you were trying to get back to sleep.

Looking at out the kitchen window, Basil saw something horrible sitting on a tree branch.

It was Murder! The vulture that belonged to Bela Legendre!

But it was impossible! Murder had been killed!

Twice!

The first time Murder had been struck by lightning! The second time he was some sort of Frankenbird and had been broken apart! And now once again Murder lived! But how!

"What must I do to be free of you?" asked Basil. That was a legitimate question.

Murder just squawked in response. It was a terrible thing to hear.

Basil leaned closer. Murder had a mohawk, flaring nostrils and some large, goofy eyes. Was this Murder? Or was it just a bird that looked the same? The black feathers, the orange neck… It looked like Murder but was it Murder?

"Who are you?"


	8. Eye Scream

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Eye Scream**

Basil rubbed his bad eye. Why would getting lasers in the eye hurt even if it was his bad eye? He had laser eye surgery as he parents had told him, even if he didn't remember it, so why would lasers to the eye bother him so?

"Basil, are you okay?" asked Cherie. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…" Basil blinked. He hadn't been in this much pain since his disfigurement. "Is that bird I told you about anywhere in sight?"

"B-movie Murder? He is nowhere near here!" Cherie gave Basil a pat on the back. "You said he didn't even move from that tree in your backyard? Who is to say he isn't just going to stay there?"

Basil sighed. "Why did we ever get Hamlet declawed?"

Cherie shrugged. "I don't know? Why did you?" Basil rolled his eyes.

Turning to look at Cherie, Basil held up a finger. "Rhetorical!"

"Basil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm over here." As it turned out, Basil wasn't even facing Cherie. He was facing Brandy who was standing nearby. Sighing in embarrassment, Basil turned to face Cherie.

"She's not there either, Basil!" commented Brandy. Basil was this time facing the fence. He once again turned and this time was facing Cherie. "There you go!"

"Rhetorical!" Basil put his hands out onto Cherie's shoulders. "Is this is you… No, wait… I'm starting to be able to see again!"

Cherie gave Basil a kiss. "Just sit down, relax."

Basil sat down and listened to everything as his sight started to return to him. People chanting anything except for "Chaz is great." Chaz wasn't great he was terrible! Then Barrage was going on about something. And then Cam was talking and then Barrage was agreeing.

What was happening?


	9. Protest Time

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Protest Time**

Regaining his sight, Basil saw Barrage take Lee away to detention. If a protest qualified as free time then no doubt Lee would be in detention. Walking over to Tina, Basil held out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He was feeling a bit weak on his feet his morning had been odd. First some Murder-look-alike and a few minutes ago he had been temporarily blinded.

"Tina, can you do a favor?" he asked.

Tina nodded. "Sure what?"

"Can you sometimes keep an eye out for a bird that looks like Murder with a Mohawk?" Basil's question caused Tina to raise an eyebrow. That was one odd favor.

Cherie walked over and took Basil by the arm. "I'll keep an eye out, Tina, you help Cam with the protest!" Tina walked away leaving Cherie and her boyfriend alone. "Basil, I know birds scare you and that you are feeling paranoid but don't ask all of your friends to keep an eye out for that thing!"

With his good eye darting around, Basil finally noticed the stage where Cam was standing with some guy with a guitar. Who was that guy? Basil saw that guy in his classes he just could never remember his name.

And then the guy started singing. He wasn't exactly the best of singers Basil could probably dance better than he could sing!

"Protest! It's a protest!" Just that over and over again! People were booing by the time the third repeat was uttered.

It was pretty obvious that Cam was not too impressed. A better musician could have been found in the pet shop! Be it whistling bird or howling dog! Even a meowing cat would be better!

"I think I'll take a walk." Said Basil, walking away to follow the fence. He'd never get out of the fence till lunch or something like that with the hazmats standing there like the guards of Buckingham palace!

"Can I join you?" asked Cherie.

"If you want."

"When will you come back to the protest?"

"When there is music that doesn't make me wish I left my earplugs at home!"


	10. Murder 20

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Murder 2.0**

Walking along the side of the fence, which was really more of a wall, a sound came to the ears of Basil and Cherie… It vaguely sounded like a garbage truck going by at three in the morning. It was Murder 2.0 as the creature had been so generously or obviously named.

"That sounds horrible!" Cherie put her hands over her ears. She was a master of stating the obvious. So were a lot of other people at various times. Basil had nothing to say. He had heard bird cackles like that for years! "And why does that thing have a Mohawk?"

"I don't know, Cherie."

"And big goofy eyes?"

"I don't know, Cherie."

"And flaring nostrils?"

"I refer you to my previous answers, Cherie." Basil winced as Murder 2.0 let out another cry. Kneeling down to pick up a rock, Basil looked at the annoying bird. Who bred these things? Finally, he threw the rock at the bird. Murder 2.0 responded by… Breathing fire! A bird that breathed fire! Completely shocked, Basil looked at Cherie and asked the thing he had been thinking. "Who breeds these things?"

"I don't know, Basil."

"Who breeds a bird who breathes fire? Is it even a bird? It looks more like a dragon! As if I haven't had enough of those!" Basil looked at Murder 2.0 with a most spiteful look! "Why do these things exist? Do they exist just to make sport of me?"

"I don't know, Basil."

"Do you know any monsters like this, Cherie?"

"Can't say I do, Basil." Shaking his head, Basil walked away. Confused by Basil's sudden change of mood, Cherie followed him. "Basil?"

"I think we should get inside." He said. "More me than you… For all we know this thing could be the missing link between bird and reptile and if so there is a good chance it will want to kill me."

"Okay then." Said Cherie, giving a logical response.


	11. Change of Music

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Change of Music**

Walking into the school, Basil and Cherie heard the Dudes of Darkness start performing. Cam had found someone better! Giving a smile, Basil looked at Cherie and held up his hands.

"I might be more of a Celtic music guy but these guys are heaven!"

Cherie cocked her head to one side. She had never heard Basil say what kind of music he liked. Very few had. While Basil was known for a dislike of music due to being incapable of singing, there had been slight hints that he did like some forms of music. It could have been that he was better at humming, could have been he felt close to his Celtic ancestry, it could have been something else entirely.

"Why do you like that kind of music, Basil?"

Basil shrugged. "It sounds very happy!"

Cherie looked at a locker. Then she looked at Basil and nodded. That was as good a reason for anyone who had a dislike of music to like some of music as any!

The two kissed, with Basil backing into a corner while Cherie followed him. They were about to kiss again when Biffy and Holger walked in. Biffy and Holger both looked at Basil and Cherie only to continue on their way. Basil was going to kiss Cherie again when she walked away and watched Biffy and Holger walk in the direction they had headed.

"Where do you think they're going?" Cherie took a step in the direction the two had gone in. "To get Lee out of detention?"

Basil walked over to Cherie and put his hands on her shoulders. "Without a doubt!" He then turned Cherie to face him. "Now how about we find somewhere a bit more private to kiss?"

"Like the detention hallway?" asked Cherie with a smirk. Now, naturally there was nothing private about the detention hallway but that was the point. Cherie wanted to see Holger and Biffy get Lee out of detention. Basil not so much, he wanted a normal day at A. Nigma.

"No, an empty classroom. Everyone is outside so there is sure to be an empty classroom somewhere! Or better yet a janitor's closet! Somewhere where no one will interrupt us!"

Cherie laughed and then kissed Basil. "More like a place where that bird won't get you!"


	12. Act Thief

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Act Thief**

As Basil and Cherie found a place to kiss in private, a janitor's closest, which was very 1950's, they heard the cry of that annoying bird coming from an air vent. It was impossible! But it was! That thing had come in through the air vents!

"Murder 2.0 is stealing Lee and the Tazelwurm's act!" commented Basil. A lot of people were masters of stating the obvious, now it was his turn.

Cherie kissed Basil, trying to distract him from the ever-present bird. "Forget about that thing. Right now it's just you and me."

Then came another cry of that annoying bird, bringing Basil out of the kiss. "I can't. I can't focus with Murder 2.0 stalking me!"

"Basil!"

"No, Cherie, that bird… dragon… whatever it is, is stalking me!" Walking to another corner of the room, Basil looked up at the air vent. "All I want to do is to question this Vram Banana so I can know why Barrage, my dad and Victoria were partnered together… Were they friends?" Basil gave a gasp. "What if Barrage is my godfather and Victoria my godmother?" That was quite the thought… Cherie was absolutely speechless! "Or what if Barrage was my dad's adoptive brother… My adoptive uncle… and Victoria was my dad's girlfriend!"

Cherie thought for a second. Something didn't add up. "Wait, your dad was forty-nine when he died right?"

"Yeah…"

"And Victoria's got to be what… forty-six?"

"My dad was five years older than my mom, I'm one year older than you… Cherie, are you really going to question someone dating someone not the same age as them?"

Cherie looked at a wall then she looked back at Basil and nodded. "Good point." Finally, a thought came to her. "Wait, what if before your dad was married to your mom he was married to Victoria? Maybe that's why Clarence hates you! Because your dad stole his girlfriend!" Now there was a thought! Victoria as a stepmother! "What if they had a kid?"

"Cherie!" Basil took a less than calm breath. "That's enough!"


	13. What was that?

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**What was that?**

In came Murder 2.0 through the air vent! Basil just stared with his good eye. Why? Just why? Why did all two of the birds he knew that looked like that go through the air vents to get to him?

Most surprisingly, Murder 2.0 didn't even try to attack Basil. It just flew down and gently perched on his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Commented Cherie. Usually any bird, save for owls, would attack Basil on sight. This was weird.

Taking Murder 2.0 off his shoulder, Basil held him out in front of Cherie. "Here, you hold it!"

Cherie held out her hands only for Murder 2.0 to bite Cherie on the finger. "Ouch!" She backed away and looked at the bird-dragon thing. "No thanks!"

Basil then started to shake Murder 2.0 who made no noise and didn't even move. Strangely, it bore a strong resemblance to a farmer trying to get a hen to lay an egg that just refused to lay. "Bad! Bad bird! Bad!" That was telling the bird.

Suddenly a sound came to their ears. Murder 2.0 let out an annoying cry, just like the first Murder. It sounded like a garbage truck going by at two in the morning.

"What was that?" asked Cherie.

"Just the common cry of whatever kind of bird this is." Stated Basil.

"No, not that!" Cherie shook her head. "That other sound!"

"A hose exploding."

Cherie fell silent. One minute passed. Then two. Then three. "What? How would you know what an exploding hose sounds like?"

"Kindergarten." That was the only answer Basil gave. That was the only answer Cherie needed. "So…" Basil swallowed. "Want to go see if we can find Murder's old birdcage and put Murder 2.0 in it?" Murder 2.0 let out another annoying cry.

Completely deadpan, Cherie replied with "Really? You're going to risk that?"

Basil sighed. He hated birds, except for owls. Just when he thought a non-owl was going to be nice, it ended up protesting.


	14. Awkward Meeting with Lee

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Awkward Meeting with Lee**

As Basil and Cherie walked to Barrage's office, with Murder 2.0 in Basil's hands, they came across Lee in the hallway. What was her doing out of detention? How did he get out? Those were all wonderfully legitimate questions!

At the sign of Murder 2.0, Lee raised an eyebrow in question and looked kind of freaked out. "What is that?"

"Murder 2.0." stated Basil. "Please take him, I don't want him, I don't want to have anything to do with a bird named after a bird that is named after a crime." He then held the bird up to Lee's face. "Take him! Take him!" At this point he was shaking the bird, who started giving an annoying cry in protest that it stopped being shaken!

"Ignore him, Lee." Cherie shook her head and placed a hand on Basil's shoulder. "You know how he feels about birds. Anyway, what are you doing out of detention? How did you get out?"

"I have to get to a meeting with Lynch, Biffy got me out." Lee's explanation was brief but he didn't know much or how little time he had before Holger got back. "Holger is… working on something."

"Working on something?" Basil looked at Murder 2.0. "Do you hear that? Holger is working on something. Lee, in my time since coming to this school, they are two lunatics that I can name, one being a good friend of mine, the other being Lynch."

Cherie blinked. "You consider Holger a lunatic?"

"In the most positive meaning o' the word of course!" stated Basil. That was confusing, Lee and Cherie weren't even aware that there could be a positive meaning for the word lunatic. "What does he intend to do, fly off the roof with cardboard wings?"

"You just described Holger with that question." Commented Lee, snarky as ever. "That is something he would do but I'm certain that he is not going to do that since his plan involves a hose."

"Like a garden hose?"

"Well, I doubt he'd be able to get a fire hose!"

The thought of Holger stealing a fire hose was bizarrely amusing. Basil chuckled and then Murder 2.0 bit him on the finger!


End file.
